


PRIDE

by PoisonKisses



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gotham City Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonKisses/pseuds/PoisonKisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley has so much fun at these things.</p>
<p>Ivy will never admit to it.</p>
<p>Selina's favorite hobby is messing with Ivy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PRIDE

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: total fluff.  
> Poly Sirens are the best Sirens.  
> Bruce Wayne is a human being.

Harley Quinn was having the time of her life. From head to toe she was a rainbow. She'd already dyed her hair a spectrum of colors ranging from purple to green and was already wearing it in her iconic ponytails when they got to the event. She was wearing a tie-dyed T-shirt with a big rainbow on the front, and rainbow colored leggings tucked into an old pair of boots that she'd attacked with various colors of sharpies the night before. At the event, of course, there were face painters, so on top of her normal colorful makeup she now had rainbows on both cheeks.

There were a lot of people, and Harley considered herself everyone's best friend. She strolled along chattering to anyone within earshot, and to her credit everyone was in such a great mood that they chattered right back. In a way, it was sort of fantastic, because no one recognized her as the actual criminal known as Harley Quinn. In fact there were four other Harleys within sight and they ranged from her original jester unitard to a perfect cosplay of the actress playing her in the upcoming movie. Earlier that day, they had seen one in a formal gown version of Harley as portrayed by a 6'2 drag queen.

Along the way, she had consumed enough cotton candy to kill a rhino, drunk enough soda to make Michael Bloomberg have a heart attack, and had more hotdogs than a whole stadium full of Gotham Knights fans.

At the moment, she was prancing along with her arms around two incredibly buff guys dressed appropriately enough as Batman and Robin. Twenty paces behind her, Selina Kyle and Pamela Isley strolled along, quietly chatting.

"Remind me again why we are here?" Said Ivy, looking around with something that could only be described as amazement.

"Ives, we are out and proud! Why shouldn't we march in the Gotham Pride parade?" Selina asked with a grin. Ivy was always so incredibly confident about everything she did, nothing made Selina happier than seeing Ivy look uncomfortable.

Ivy was staring with fascination at a group of Scottish men marching in formation, playing bagpipes, and all wearing matching rainbow colored tartans. "I don't know that human sexuality actually applies to me anymore, Selina."

"Oh, methinks thou doth protest too much. You're not all plant, Ivy. There's still enough human in you to be counted as, what? Bi? Pan? Maybe we can add a new letter to the acronym, you think? LGBTQIAP? P for plant?"

"You know, I know when you're making fun of me, Selina." Ivy huffed, crossing her arms over her, and Selina had to admit, adorable T-shirt with a big smiling sunflower on it. Selina laughed and pulled her prickly friend into an impromptu hug.

Up ahead, Harley had noticed an Action News van, and sure enough, there was Vicki Vale speaking to the camera. With no hesitation, she bounded over and butted into the interview.

"Hiya Vic! Ya care if I call ya Vic? Anyway, ain't this a hoot an' a half? I think I'm gonna get a rainbow tattooed on my butt before the day is out!"

To her credit, Vicki kept her composure at first. She turned to invite the clown girl to continue in the parade and get out of her shot, but getting a better look at her, she realized this was the actual Harley Quinn. She tried to sputter.

"Hey, no worries, Vic," Harley laughed and threw an arm around the reporter. "No hard feelin's bout that time I held ya up at the New Years gala, right? Today's all 'bout love!"

"Uh oh," muttered Selina, "I think we'd better extract her." Together, Selina and Ivy rushed forward.

Vicki was already running with it, "-- standing here with Harley Quinn, known associate of the Joker, where she's participating in today's Gotham Pride parade. Harley, would you describe yourself as an LGBT ally?"

Harley scoffed. "Ally shmally. I ain't exactly straight...say, here are my girls now." Selina and Ivy both froze as the cameras turned to them as well. Glancing between the breathtaking redhead, and the lean glamorous brunette, Vicki never missed a beat.

"Well, I believe we are being joined by Catwoman and Poison Ivy, Harley's known associates. Ladies, how would you characterize your relationship with the LGBT community?"

Ivy, normally so very carefully composed, looked a bit like a deer in the headlights. Selina, however, just smirked.

"I'm really more of a doer, rather than a talker, Vicki." She turned, without missing a beat, and pulled Ivy into a steamy, deep, sexy kiss. It went on for several moments, and Ivy kissed back, throwing her arms around Selina and pulling her close. Harley squealed and clapped. While the variety of human creative expression could often confound Ivy, kissing was something no one was more expert at. She put on a spectacular show. When Selina pulled back, breathless, she looked straight into the camera, winked, and said, "don't try this at home, folks."

"Hey, lemme get summa that!" Harley cried and dove between them. The threeway kiss was caught on live TV and accompanied by enthusiastic cheers.

***

Bruce looked up from researching the bank records of Fat Georgie, a minor mobster, and rubbed his tired eyes. The constantly running news feed caught his eye when he saw Harleen Quinzel speaking to Action News. Watching quietly, he was taking a drink of coffee when he saw his three beautiful adversaries making out on TV and he nearly choked.

Glancing around, he subtly pushed the record button for...later research.


End file.
